


维吉尔的脚丫丫

by shehuiniliange



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shehuiniliange/pseuds/shehuiniliange





	维吉尔的脚丫丫

对于半魔来说，缺乏睡眠不是什么太大的事情，但是起床气这种东西该有还是得有的。  
其中代表就是维吉尔。  
就算维吉尔痛扁了但丁一万次也说服不了让但丁去睡沙发这件事，而可怜的事务所比较好睡的只有这一张床。维吉尔只好勉为其难，和但丁同挤一张床。  
实际上但丁睡相没那么差，他一直侧身躺着，可任谁身边躺着一个温暖的人体，也会忍不住上前抱紧。  
所以在无数次维吉尔被但丁抱醒之后，终于忍无可忍无需再忍。  
他用腿把但丁拱下了床。但丁在自己和木质地板亲密接触的前一秒醒了，他下意识握住身前唯一可能的支撑点——他哥哥的腿。  
没人能否认的一个事实就是维吉尔的腿相当漂亮，细瘦修长但不至于显得瘦弱，小腿的肌肉紧实姣好，胫骨稍微顶起来，流畅的线条延伸到凸起的踝骨，脚背的筋条挤起几道浅浅的沟壑。  
所以现在但丁坐在地板上，手里握着他哥哥的脚踝，肢体的温度从掌心传到他胸腔里，勾得他心痒痒的。  
或许他俩想到一起去了，维吉尔挣开了但丁的手指，在床沿坐起来，脚尖压上他腿间鼓鼓囊囊的地方。  
维吉尔绷直了脚背，脚趾骨骼撑起薄薄的皮勾出漂亮的线条，关节和脚趾上微微浮着一层粉红色，他用踝骨的凸起磨蹭着但丁的大腿根，脚趾若有似无地隔着内裤戳弄过腿间沉甸甸的囊袋。但丁的手抚上去，轻轻按压着凸起的血管，能感受到其下细微的搏动。  
这个维吉尔是鲜活的，不是春梦里模糊的影子，他能感受到维吉尔的温度。但丁渐渐走神了，他想起在重逢之前无数的春梦，梦里无数个假的维吉尔，每一个都不及面前的人。但他的很快神志又被兄弟唤回来，维吉尔的脚趾压在他的阴囊上向下踩，那有点疼，能让他清晰地认识到错误。  
“看着我，但丁。”维吉尔呢喃着他的名字时微微拉长的尾音让他更硬了。  
“你是个受虐狂，你喜欢被弄疼。”  
“你喜欢被我踩在脚下。”  
但丁懊恼的承认，维吉尔说的是对的，而且句句都说在他心坎里，他下意识想反驳，可嘴都还没张开就被维吉尔顶着下巴咽了回去。维吉尔的脚趾压在但丁的下巴上，按着他的唇轻轻碾压。  
“闭上你的嘴，在我允许之前不准开口说话。看看你自己，认清你的地位，你怎么敢在我面前——舒舒服服地坐着？”  
但丁明白了他的兄弟在想什么，从坐姿改为开腿跪着，双手背到身后交握着手腕，胸脯挺得高高的，可他低着头，看着他的兄弟搭在他腿间的脚。若放到平时，但丁肯定不会听维吉尔的话乖乖闭嘴，但现在——现在不是情况不同吗。  
他绝对不想因为逞一时口舌之快错过现在这样难得的机会。  
那只脚沿着躯干的中线向下，随后蜷起脚趾勾住但丁的内裤边一点一点往下拉拽，慢却极尽撩拨，原本在内裤掩藏下的肌肉线条慢慢显露出来，维吉尔继续向下拉扯着，一直把棉质内裤拽到他的膝盖上，但丁觉得不痛快，可他也想欣赏这难得的情景。  
这双脚掌完全没有因为年轻时的奔走而生出茧子，反而软绵绵的，睡前又被温水泡过，现在的触感更是柔软。维吉尔把脚搭在但丁的胸口然后慢慢向上，最后压住但丁的下唇，而但丁也心领神会，亲吻过脚背后张口含住猫咪肉垫一样的脚趾用舌头舔舐，绵软的舌蹭过脚趾之间薄薄的肉膜，尖利的牙齿轻轻咬着指肚，微弱的疼和痒撩得维吉尔心里也像是爬了几千万只蚂蚁，不疼，却能卸下人所有的防备，让主人细细体会被人臣服的快意。  
从前就算有过重逢，他们也甚少站在统一战线，他们总是在分开，相遇，再分开，多次的相逢与离别导致这对兄弟对彼此的感情已经被扭曲到了极致，注定他们无法拥有像其他兄弟一样的，单纯的亲情。而即使是童年积攒下来的那些情谊，在维吉尔心里沉淀了这么多年也早就发霉、腐朽，积压在心底散发着一阵阵不寻常的味道。  
维吉尔对他的兄弟始终抱有着过于复杂的感情，他想胜过他，却也想控制他，甚至乎统治他，让他臣服于自己。  
而现今就是一个契机。  
维吉尔把脚从但丁脸上挪下来放在地上，然后就那么静静的看着那双眼，他默契的兄弟也心领神会，弯下腰亲吻他的脚背。  
于是接下来的一切都顺理成章。  
空气里弥散了越来越多的情色意味，淫靡的味道爆炸一般陡然浓郁，那个表达服从的吻就是这一切的契机。可维吉尔到现在还是不紧不慢的模样，丝毫不管他可怜的兄弟粗重急促的喘息，只把他的脚挪到但丁腿间用一种不轻不重的力道碾压，粘糊滑腻的前列腺液从但丁小兄弟前端的小口泌出来，维吉尔便就着这股子滑腻磨蹭敏感的顶端，修剪圆润的趾甲盖状似无意地划过龟头上敏感的那一条浅沟，那算不上疼，最多只能让但丁稍微颤那么一下。  
“你可真是个受虐狂。看看你自己，被自己的亲兄弟踩在脚下居然能让你这么兴奋？你自己就明白这是一种侮辱，但你越来越硬。你喜欢这个？”维吉尔的语气确信又带着点挑衅，似乎又铁了心想让但丁亲自承认一些事情。他在等但丁的回应，而对于答案维吉尔自己心里有数，他需要等的只不过是但丁亲自点头确认，或者只是一个眼神。  
双生兄弟之间有一种与生俱来的默契，但丁不用开口甚至不需要做出反应，他只是抬起头看着兄弟的双眼——一切都已明了。  
但丁所渴望的事情，维吉尔会一件一件的，全部替他实现。  
那只脚重重踩到但丁的胯间，但丁下意识抽了口气，后来的事情足以让他连脑仁子都爆炸。  
维吉尔分开脚趾卡住龟头顶端，只用指缝合拢时不轻不重的力道挤压柔软的伞帽，另一只脚则衬在阴囊上方一起一伏地揉按。长兄将力量控制得相当好，既不会实实地踩疼了他的弟弟，又能让他感受到货真价实的快意——维吉尔清楚得很，但丁沉重而又急促的喘息就是最好的证据，越来越多的黏液也正在从尿道口渗出，然后被脚趾肚蹭开抹在柱身上。  
那些粘腻的体液源源不断地从精口渗出来，像个小喷泉——维吉尔的脑子里莫名其妙冒出来这样的比喻。前液被维吉尔用脚掌和趾肚蹭开抹匀在阴茎上，把整个柱体打得滑溜溜的，这样更方便维吉尔搓弄了，粘糊的体液抵消了肉体之间磨蹭时的干涩，让接触更加润滑而顺畅。维吉尔的脚掌本来就软绵绵又热乎乎的，又有了体液的润滑加成，那就是用光滑的丝绸抚慰一样，像轻薄又有弹性的缎子，裹卷着暴动的情欲然后抚平它，整个行动轻飘飘的，只说触感那没什么非常特别的——最重要的是在心理上他们互相满足了对方。  
一个的征服欲得到了满足，另一个又终于得到了机会，顺理成章地臣服于他的哥哥。  
乱伦的背德感在他们心里被磨碎只剩粉末，飘散在空气里时就变成了最完美的催情剂。  
但丁硬的越来越厉害，维吉尔不允许他出声他就一言不发，整个卧室里只有黏糊糊的咕叽咕叽声和他的喘息，他的哥哥此时却还是一副气定神闲的样子，和跪在地上的但丁的模样丝毫不搭。  
这位优雅而强大的长兄就是这样，他喜欢一切操控在自己手里的样子，但他不愿为此流露出一丁点的特殊反应。他喜欢在所有时刻都表现的游刃有余，哪怕是在情事之中。  
他看着跪在地上的弟弟流露出更多令人怜爱的反应——眼圈发红，大腿绷紧，胸脯都挺得更高了，因为兴奋那两颗肉粒甚至在毫无触碰的情况下挺了起来，它们一开始还柔软服帖地微微凹陷在乳晕中央，现在却充血肿大，由原本一开始的浅褐色变得红艳艳的。  
于是他腾出原本碾压着阴囊的那只脚踩上弟弟的胸脯，收拢脚趾夹住饱胀胸肌上的一颗乳首，挤压，拉拽，然后又深深按进乳晕之下。  
毫无防备地，但丁无声地尖叫着射了。维吉尔正在用脚趾在精口周围打着转，过于突然的射精让他没来得及收回自己的脚，浓稠的精液就全部溅在他的脚背上，有的甚至还挂上了小腿。  
“舔。”  
尚还迷糊着的但丁只能听见他的兄长吐出这样一个字。


End file.
